the story of my life part1
by Elena Ortega
Summary: Find out who is this girl? why does she have an ability to see creatures that can't be seen by humans hope you enjoy! God Bless :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

In this story might have some changes but the topic of the story is still the same so, I hope you'll like it and let me know if there's a wrong grammar I'm terribly sorry for that ... But, I only hope that you'll review it or follow I leave it to you Ladies and gentlemen thank you enjoy reading and God bless. 3

The Story Of my life

uwah! Uwah! The baby cried, uwah! Uwah! "it's a girl!" the nurse said and the baby continues to cry "this baby... she will grow up to be the cutest girl in the world and people will adore her." The doctor said while he wrapped the baby on a pink blanket and he handed it to the mother. Can you guess who the baby was? ... yep, that's me and my name is Aumie, let me continue my story...

Yes, a baby was born (me of course) my mother was filled with tears of joy, she's so happy to see me... and that was the first time I was called _"the cutest of them all."_ For all the babies in the hospital, I'm the prettiest baby and some says that I'm descended from a goddess-like figure... every girl wants to be the same as her but, some other girls were jealous of her beauty so... she puts some spells on herself so that no one will be charmed by her adorableness and be under the trance for all eternity. Believe me or not, it's true and also: I have an ability to see things that are not visible to humans and sometimes, I find it cool but it's weird and creepy...

Flashback (my childhood days) ~

I used to play alone until... I saw an open-house across the street, I took a little closer look of the house and... wow! It's like a mansion in a form of a cottage and I saw a boy whose age was the same as mine, and I have to admit he's kind of cute. I want to know him so, I approached him "who are you?" he asked me first. "my name is Aumie." I answered. "my name is Kyou" what a handsome name it suits him very well, he saw me cry and he already knew why... he can also see them (creatures that humans can't see) "are they gone?" I asked him. "yes, don't worry I'll protect you." He said. It might sound crazy from what he said but, you know what? He made me feel alright when I'm with him, I feel safe.

"kyou, it's time for us to go" a man said. "I'm coming." He answered. But I stopped him by holding his robe "p...please, d...don't g...go" I sniffed. He wiped my teardrops on my eyes and he holds up my chin facing him as I looked at him... he's so handsome, I blushed a little "don't worry, I'll come back for you; I promise, because you're my..." then he just disappeared... "Aumie, who are you talking to?" my mother asked. From that day, he was my first love until now...

Flashback ended~

I'll post another following Chapter don't worry


	2. Present

Present- After 12 yrs.

In School...

I still can't forget his promise he made that he will come back for me and I know it's been 12 years since the last time I saw him... "aumie, what do you wish for your birthday tomorrow?" Margaux asked. "a boyfriend but, I also wants some high grades too you know..." I answered her. And I feel so disgusted because I can't even get used to these creatures and... yes, I can still see them ouch! Good thing no one saw that I was tripped by those brats! Class dismissed at 2:30 pm, I went home early... as I was walking I saw a open-gate and I said to myself _does that house has been vacant?_ I went to get a closer look so that I can find out who is my new neighbour...

I saw a guy wearing a black robe, tall, dark brunette-hairstyle and he's handsome... and I mistook him for a girl! I shook my head and then he noticed me and he smiled at me "hi, it's been a long time Aumie." He said. I got a little confused "umm... s...sorry, how did you know me?" I asked. He was a bit surprised that he realized that I can't seem to remember him but, my memory was clear that I met him when I was young,.. why can't I remember him? "it's okay that you don't remember, the important things : I'm here now, you have all my attention..." Then he paused and brushed a dirt on my shoulder. I don't know if that was a dirt or something, I waved him goodbye and went on my way home.

Kyou's POV~

_There's a little demon attached to her_ he thought to himself. He was still wondering if Aumie's memories about them when they were young has been sealed by someone... and someday, he'll find out who and why? Is there going to be a fight between him and his rival for her love? Because in his heart, Aumie is the only sunshine that brighten his day, she's also a star that sparkles, shines and glow in the night... she's also the source of his weakness and his strength and above all, she's the love of his life and he'll protect her forever because that's how he loved her... and he already fell in love with her since their childhood days.

Aumie's POV~

My heart was beating so fast after I saw him, he's so attractive ba-thump... ba-thump... my heart was filled joy, now that my first love has arrived. I could've sworn I remembered him but, something is blocking me from remembering him... sometimes, I can only remember my childhood with a boy but, I don't know his name this is very strange.

At school~

Everybody went to the Auditorium room the principal was going to announce the new math teacher and my tutor in math obviously... "good morning students! Today, I'll introduce to you... your new teacher in math, the one... the only... Mr. Kyou Usui" everybody applauded. But I didn't because I can't believe that he's my new tutor in Math! Which means, I'm going to his house and study there. Man! It's embarrassing, but why? Why does he have to stalk me around? What does he want from me? "And I'm going to say Happy birthday to Aumie, I'm going to give you my gift in a delivery box okay?" she said. And I just nodded.

On the school grounds...

Peter came to me after I finished my lunch, "happy birthday Aumie," he said. "thank you." I smiled when he reached something on his pocket, "you didn't have to give me anything..." then slash! I felt slight pain on my neck and when i look at my hand there's b... blood! He slashed me with his knife and he gave a small smirk on his face "that's too shallow, we've been waiting for the past years for you to be born in this world but alas, now that you're here give us your flesh!" he called. "f...flesh?" I 'm too numbed to say another word, "you don't know do you? You, as a senka... had to be born once every year your blood can cure any sickness, your flesh can give us (goblins) immortality and if you're married, you'll bring prosperity to their family... but for us, goblins we prefer for you to be eaten." He licked his lips ready to take his prey (me) I thought that my doom was near... in my head I called out Kyou!

"now, you remember why I came back for you?" a man asked. Then I realized it was Kyou! Peter paused as he saw him came out of nowhere "mind your own business jerk!" he hissed. But Kyou looked at him "you, a small fry like you using the body of a human is your style I don't want to waste my power so I'll have to kicked your ass out of him..." he said as I saw on his back, there's a pair of bunch of feathers it's colour is dark black. Peter backed up a little "you're a tengu" he gasped as Kyou grabbed his neck... "I... I'm s... sorry" Peter said. "you should've thought about that before you try and hurt her." Kyou said. He pushed something from peter's mouth it must be the spirit of the goblin that possessed him. Then he fell on the ground, "he'll wake up eventually" kyou said.

Then he turned his attention to my wound, I didn't know how would I react in front of him all I feel right now is fear as he got closer... "we need to treat that wound" he said. "I'll just go to the clinic..." I hesitated. "how will you explain your wound?" he asked. And knew I can't come up with anything "you never listened" he suddenly opened a few buttons of my uniform! And he started licking my wounds... it feels a little ticklish though but, I can feel the pain of my wound _ah! Ah! Ah! Umm!_ Then he stopped, I touched my neck my wound is gone!

Unbelievable! "you're like them but, y...you have wings" I said... he looked at me with sarcastic expression "you've already seen me like this when we were young." He said. "I came back, so that I can protect you, because you're my... bride" I almost fainted but, he caught my fall "don't worry, I'm not like them; I'm not going to eat you although, these are..." I lost my sense of fear and slapped his face because he touched my breast! What the hell is he doing to me?! Is he trying to seduce me?! He laughed a little "I'm sorry, I'm just kidding" then his face got serious "there are others who are trying to chase after you." He said. "there's more?" I asked. He nodded. "that's why you have to choose, be eaten by those monsters and die or come with me and be my bride?

I just realized something... why am I involve in this things that has nothing to do with reality? Am I really that valuable? But first of all, I'm not a price to be won! But in their world I already am. Not only attractive but also, I have different kinds of ability that no ordinary women can do. And second, for all the girls in this world, why am I the only person with that kind of ability? Is it a gift or curse? I'm really confuse and I don't know what to do. But like it or not, my life depends on it, if I'm going to be eaten by those monsters or I'll be a tengu's bride. But I can't avoid the fact that every monsters or demons will come after me but, not while I'm under Kyou's protection. I'll just have to go home and think about this matter.

At home...

I'm almost finish with my homework... "Aumie, it's time for dinner" my mom called. "I'm coming mom, just a minute." I answered... I went downstairs to have my dinner and we also had ice cream for dessert yummy! And my favourite flavour is vanilla ice cream sometimes, I also like caramel sundae... anyway, back to the topic.

In my room~

I'm still puzzled about what happen a few hours ago and I can't believe that Kyou said that about me in front of my face... _Is that how he really sees me? What am I to him? Am I only a powerful item that he needs to have? Is he really the one for me? _Because I'm starting to feel regret that I fell in love at first sight with him... sniff... sniff... as I started to cry, I'm really confused right now on how I really feel about him. But all I know that is, I still have a lot of things to do like studying, obviously and tomorrow there will be another discussion in Chemistry so... I brushed my long caramel hair then I went to sleep.

Kyou's POV~

The full moon is so bright tonight it's light reflected to her snow white face... my face was filled sadness and regret that I'd hurt her feelings; he's not himself and he loses his cool whenever he's beside Aumie. My thoughts were flying as I watched her sleep. _I'm sorry for what I've said to you, I wish there's something I could do to make it up to you; but you have to remember this... you're the love of my life, and my life would be meaningless without you by my side, and I can't live in a world where you don't exist..._


	3. The next day

The next day...

In the class room~

I sat on my chair nest to Margaux, she only came to school in exact 5 mins. Before the bell to start the first period of our class, I'm almost done with my essay... ring... ring... the school bell rang. It's time for history but, our teacher in history is not here; she has her own business matters to attend to and I truly understand her and I wonder who will be her substitute? "good morning class" a familiar voiced alarmed me and I knew exactly who it was. Kyou! _I can't believe this! He's our substitute teacher in history?! _We stood up and bowed. He gave us free time but he looked at me and made his finger saying: "_come here"_ expression. I followed him out of the class room... then he pushed me against a wall and he placed his hand on the wall... my eyes widened "umm... wh...what ...a...are... y...you d...doing?" I asked him. He slightly smiled "isn't it obvious? I want to kiss you and maybe... embrace you" he finished his sentence by caressing my hair and hold my chin up so that he'll kiss me, but I gently pushed him away from me, "I can't... were in school and ... in fact, you have to be careful of your moves on me... you're trying to kiss me in the wrong place and in the wrong time." But the way I said is like i want him... to... k...kiss...m...me ugh! No, not yet.

He smiled, "does that mean that you'll let me embrace you tonight?" he excitedly said. "no, I mean... we have to start something slow" I said "like what?" he asked. "like... dating, a meal with just the two of us, or watch movies, walk in the park..." he put his finger on my lips to shut me up and I blushed a little "I get it, it's okay... I won't force you if you're not ready." He said. He really understands me, and soon he will know what I want but, I still can't say that I like him because... I'm still scared of what would be the outcome, if he and I will be together... I wonder of what my future will be once I became his bride. I shook my head in disbelief... "I have to study firs, so that I won't get behind my grades" I told him. As I'm going to enter the classroom... he hugged me "I wish that I can hug you tighter right now..." he let me go, then I entered the classroom and I can tell that his face were sad, Did I hurt his feelings? Does he really like me?..

Kyou's POV~

I almost lose control again... how can I protect her if I myself will be the one who will end up hurting her. I don't want that for her, I want her to be happy and I won't force her to do something that she'll end up regretting it for the rest of her life. And I'll hate myself for it... I'll lock myself up if I want to so that I could hold my temptation towards her but, she looks so... beautiful than any other girls in the world. Could it be because she's a senka? Or is it that she's born beautiful like a goddess herself? I'm kind of confused for which is which, but all that matter is... I'll protect her with all power even if my life would be the price; I'll do it for her sake because, she's the only girl that I have ever loved in the world and I will do anything for her... i want to see her smile again, the last time I left her behind to train myself; she cried and when she's sleeping she keeps on whispering my name and I felt bad that I left her but now, I'm back and I'll make sure that I will see her smile again.

I'm own on my way to my house I came to pass Kyou's house... his house is the same like before when I was young

Flashback of Aumie's POV~

Oh, there's a big house pretty! I went inside to get a closer look then, I saw a boy standing on his beautiful garden "hi," I said he said he smiled, then I cried because those small creatures are pulling my hair he waved his hand over my face and the creatures are gone "it's okay they're gone now, you don't need to worry about them, come to my side" he offered his hand and I smiled at him. Then the scene changed. I was on his garden and I saw him again. "what are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm going to study." He answered "want to play with me?" I asked. "I can't, a human like you won't be able to understand." He harshly said. I waited for him, the rain started to pour and Kyou finally finished his studies then he looked at the window... he was surprise that I'm still here" are you finished?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and said to himself _she's so stubborn_ and he finally agrees to play with me. After we played I rest on his lap, then the next thing I know is... he's gone.

Flashback ended.


	4. Aumie's song

At home..

My mother is a little late from work so, I'm the one who cooked dinner and I'm also the one who does all the chores while my parents are away... now I'm done with my homework ring...ring... my telephone rang "hello?" I answered. "Aumie, we'll be back next month... I'm sorry sweet heart we'll be late home" my mother said. "it's okay mother, I know that your business will reach it's goal." I told her. Then we hung up on the phone.

In my room~

I took a half bath... the water's at the right temperature and I've put some aloe vera extract to make my skin moisturized, whiter and fairer. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and I prepare to sleep, I look at the window and I saw a full moon it shines so bright and beautiful and I feel so... peaceful, I grabbed my diary and started to write my first poem about love:

_Crazy love may be good or bad_

_ Love can make you go mad_

_ With nothing else to do you'll feel lazy_

_ And just one touch, you'll go crazy_

_Pride will make your heart cold as stone_

_ Love will not leave you alone_

_ Some love has a price to pay_

_ Would love make you stay?_

Then after that, I closed my diary... I prepared a song that will put me to sleep...

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain,  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days._

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones,  
It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone._

_Pre-chorus  
And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holdin' on too tight  
With nothing in between_

_Chorus  
The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time…  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

_I know that in the morning now, I'll see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken my heart is untamed stillx_

_Pre-chorus  
And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holdin' on so tight  
With nothing in between_

_Chorus  
The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time…  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_Bridge  
And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time…  
Is frozen_

_Chorus  
The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside)  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life_

I laid down on my queen size bed staring at the ceiling... trying to imagine Kyou's face, his hair... his eyes and when he's a form of a tengu... his wings were black as the night... I think this is beyond my expectation and I would never thought that sooner... or later I will graduate high school and I'm going to have a boyfriend and get married someday, but in my case, my boyfriend is a tengu and he's protecting me from those evil supernatural creatures that tries to capture me and eat me by being my boyfriend. I know this sound crazy... but this all true whether you believe it or not and this is how I lived in my world right now I really can't think straight when... Kyou tried to lure me in house and asking me to embrace him... and , he even tried to untie the lace of my blouse _wham!_ I slapped his face of course and, I'm not ready to embrace him I just turned 17 this year and... next year, I'll turn 18 and my parents were very excited that I'll turn 18 on my 18th birthday and they also planned to have my 18th birthday debut prepared on that day. Guess I can help thinking about it since, I'm their only daughter and they treated me as a precious jewelry that can't easily be replaced by anything. That's how my parents loved me and I loved them more than anything in the world and I can't handle giving them disappointment, yawn... I'm tired so I didn't think twice close my eyes as I fall asleep.

I may be asleep but my mind and my heart were wide awake and my mind was illustrating on how I feel about Kyou and it transformed into a dream...


	5. In Aumie's dream

In Aumie's dream~

I can smell the sweet scent of lowers, it's like I'm in a garden... filled with different colours... sweet essence of it's nectar; I'm walking on my beautiful garden until I saw a figure standing on the other side of the river. I saw a small bridge... I crossed it over so that I'll be able to find out who could that person would be? A mysterious figure. As I got a little closer to him "hi, what are you doing here? Are you lost?" I asked but, it didn't answer he just offered his hand to me... I tilted my head as _huh?_ But I took his hand and followed him, he made me stand for a moment then he came back with his hand full of flowers...those flowers have different colours and different scents. These flowers represents our personality within ourselves... also it represents our emotions like: happiness... sadness, anger, hatred, jealousy, regret and... love. "how beautiful, thank you" I told him. He smiled at me and I finally recognized who it was "Kyou" I called. "this place is beautiful isn't it?" he said. I glared at him "don't do anything pervish!" I warned. "what are you talking about? I'm just saying that this place is beautiful and somehow, I feel so peaceful... would it be great if I could live like this?" he said and I was surprised. It's my first time to hear him said that "if only I can stay in a place like this, even if it's a dream... I want it to be real." He added. "to stay in this beautiful place?" I asked. "yeah, to stay in this beautiful and peaceful place with you, that'll be great!" he smiled. Ba-thump... ba-thump... my heart skipped it's beat again. I can't help but to blush, my face were a little red. I hate to admit... I would've wished that it would stay like this but, it's not possible.

The next day~

"morning Aumie," Margaux said. She saw my face were so radiant and fairer "Aumie, what brand of beauty product did you use to make yourself look like that?" she asked but I thought she's joking around... I saw a lot of high school boys were staring at me until Kyou appeared in front of me "morning," he greeted. "morning sir," I answered and he's also surprised to see me.

In the classroom:

I didn't know that I'm slow at learning a lot about my studies and sooner or later... my periodical exams will come next and the next, will be our Christmas vacation, our vacation will very... very... very long you want to know why? I can tell you that there are two possibilities that may be involved in my vacation 1. My parents and I will go on a trip and I'll invite Kyou, because Kyou is a friend of my mom and... dad approved his good looks and he's been looking forward for his future son-in-law and looks like... he chose Kyou. Why? And 2. My parents will spend their vacation by having a long negotiations with their client in different country. And they asked Kyou to take in charge for me while they're not around. Which means, he'll do something pervert... well not on my watch... Anyway, I'm okay with my parents are away during vacation but I... I can't be in his house and he'll make me sleep with him! Ewww! Gross! Of course not! I just wish that won't ever happen ever!


	6. The healing kiss

After 4 hrs. Of classes...

Ring... ring... the bell rang. Classes were dismissed and tomorrow... is the Christmas Party of our batch and the following day was the beginning of a very long Christmas vacation, which that's what everyone has been waiting for. "Aumie, see you tomorrow and wear something fabulous okay?" Margaux said. I just nodded and waved good bye to her _I wonder what am I going to do during vacation? I haven't even thought about that yet... I'll just have to make a note of it, but I guess it's not worth it._ I thought. As I walked passed by Kyou's house... "Princess, welcome back" one of Kyou's servant said. "hello." I replied. "Please come in, my master is waiting for you" he said. I blushed a little... _I wonder what does he want this time?_ I thought. I went to Kyou's room and I saw he's sleeping... _great, should I try and wake him? No... if I wake him up he'll just pull me to lay on his bed and try to... e...em...b..brace...m...me ugh! Thinking of that is making my hair frizzy and it irritates me!_ "I didn't know you came" he suddenly spoke. I backed up a little " Ijust came to check on you, I received news that you're sick..." I paused as he placed his hand on my face to comfort me "wow, it's my first time to see you're concerned about me thank you" he said. _Please don't say that..._ _you make my heart go crazy over you_ I thought. "can you kiss me?" he asked. "why?" I asked. "because your kiss is a source of my healing session... your kiss can make me turn back to my original health." He said. I sighed as I lean closer to him " I hope you're not lying" I wished. "I'm no...t" he paused as I kissed him.

Man! I hate myself! This is the first time in history that I made my first move to kiss a guy like him, but the thing is... he's not just an ordinary guy he's a tengu that needs a kiss from a princess to increase their healing powers. While I kissed him he pulled me close to to make our kiss a little closer and now... were both lying on the same bed kissing; his kiss feels so gentle and sincere it's the same as my kiss for him. I pulled away from him "I didn't think that would actually work, you're okay now right?" I told him. He smiled and he hugged me from behind of my back "thanks to you, I'm fully recovered my strength and power thank you again." He said. I was about to blush but instead, I got angry because he can't control himself about touching me! Slap! "you perverted tengu!" I shouted.


	7. Merry Christmas

The next day~

I went to Kyou's house, because my parents were out of town and I have to stay in his house instead. They said that they'll call Kyou if they're finished with their trip but, so far nothing happened. But Kyou didn't care, it's like he doesn't want me to go back... he relly wanted me to be his bride, well as long as I'm still standing... I can't let something like that happen.

In Kyou's house~

I'm helping one of Kyou's servants cook Christmas dinner and today is... December 24, the day before Christmas. I have to go to church and at exact 12 midnight, we will have our Christmas dinner and I've already prepared our dessert... Christmas chocolate cake. It's a three-layered chocolate cake decorated with Christmas decorations icings. And it look so good enough to eat, I baked it with their help of course. "well, I have to attend a mass in the church, I'll be back before midnight." I told them. They waved goodbye. As I'm on my way to the Church... 11:30 pm "I'm back" I said. "welcome back" they said. I smiled because I came back just in time before midnight. I looked at the clock and... ding...dong... the clock says: 12:00 midnight. "merry Christmas to you all!" I said. "merry Christmas to you as well, your highness." They said. We ate our Christmas dinner. "by the way, where's Kyou?" I asked. They're too scared to say it. "well, where is he? He's missing this beautiful event." I told them. "oh master! Welcome back." They said. I turned around "where have you been? We've been waiting for you." I said.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I hope that I'm not late or anything." He apologized. "well, you're here now and it's time for dessert" I announced. We ate our cake "wow, this is so delicious! I would expect nothing else from our princess." They humbly said. I smiled at them and I gave him (kyou's servant) a kiss as his reward on his cheeks. I turned to Kyou "I... umm... going to give you this..." he presented me a small gift wrapped in a blue box with a dark blue ribbon on top. "open it, let me know if you like it." He said while he's hiding his red face...

As I opened his gift, I was speechless... I saw a blue snowflake shaped necklace those stones were sapphire and mixed together with silver-white diamonds "it's... it's... beautiful." As tears starts to fall "Is something wrong?" he paused as I hugged him tight. "this is the best Christmas gift ever! Especially, if you gave me this kind of gift. I like you." I said. He smiled and he hugged me back "it's my turn to give you a gift Kyou," I said. He thought it's an object instead "Mmm..." he mumbled as he felt as his lips were kissed by me. I pulled away after 5 minutes "fair enough..." he pulled me close to kiss me again for another 5 minutes. Then he put the necklace around my neck and I saw that there's a feather on top of the snowflake. That feather was his signature... "this necklace and the feather will represent that you belong with me understand?" he said. I faced him "I won't take it off" I promised. Then we kissed again but this time, this kiss will be a very... very... very... long one. (giggles)

So I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review and don't worry, I'll post the part two of it I give you my word.


End file.
